


these are our lives

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Almost Being Caught, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Come Eating, Consensual Underage Sex, Couch Sex, Cousin Incest, Exhibitionism, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sneaking Around, Somnophilia, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: "Was it any wonder that they’d been each other’s firsts?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be real guys, I've written worse. Exactly what it says on the tin above. The underage warning comes from Rey being 16 and Ben being 18, which technically makes Rey underage though of the age of consent. There is hinted reference to fooling around before that, but not going all the way until she turned 16.   
> Please don't read if this squicks you, my dears. There is plenty of wonderful smut out there for you if this is not your thing <3 if it is? welcome. You're in good company.   
> Not affiliated with Cousin Ben week or anything, I've just had this idea bouncing around in my brain for awhile and last night it decided it needed to get written. Thanks so much, again!

Was it any wonder that they’d been each other’s firsts? Two years difference between them was hardly anything in the grand scheme of things, and Rey was always quick to catch up and on to what it was Ben wanted. When Luke had to go to teach at a conference he’d drop Rey off with his sister and a promise that they’d get pizza soon as he got back, and as Ben and Rey grew up a babysitter grew less and less mandatory anytime Leia or Han had to step out for work. 

Was it any wonder, as puberty hit Rey like a ton of bricks and revved up Ben’s hormones, that they’d agreed to experimenting with one another? Fumbled touches and quick, curious kisses evolved as they learned about the other sex, prompting Rey to get up onto tiptoe to reach her ever-looming older cousin, who shied away from her touch until she insisted he meet her halfway. Rey was nearly certain that making the pact between them had been one of her best ideas to date, and though Ben had insisted they wait until she turned 16 before they did anything they might regret, she’d all but jumped his bones soon as the house had fallen asleep after her party. 

Now, her father was out of town for the rest of the weekend. Rey’s overnight bag was already long since unpacked so as to leave more time for far more enjoyable activities, like bouncing on her cousin’s cock. The two had curled up on the loveseat watching a movie as Han scampered out the door, late for his bi-weekly meeting with Lando that had him saying quick, hasty goodbyes and reminding them that there was pizza in the freezer if they got hungry. He’d be gone for at least a couple hours, and Rey had only seen The Avengers half a million fucking times. The film was now forgotten as her back arched away from his chest and Ben’s fingers sank into her hips. He hadn’t even bothered removing the short skirt she’d chosen just to tease him, groaning once he’d discovered she’d decided against wearing panties. 

What was the point when they’d just get in the way? 

His left hand left her hip in favor of tracing her spine, then curling around to cup her breast through the thin t-shirt she’d chosen. Her nipples were already hard, and when he pinched the left she mewled his name. “Oh, Ben. Fuck.” Her hips jolted forward, mouth hanging open as she sat back on his dick, well practiced and versed in just how to cant her hips so that he filled up every available inch within her. The head rubbed up against that sweet spot inside of her, the one that promised an earth shattering orgasm every damn time, and she had to resist screaming when his hips snapped up to meet hers in time. His enormous right hand curled with ease around her waist, guiding her just where he wanted her as fire licked its way down her spine and curled deep in the pit of her gut. She looked back to grin at how undone he looked already, eyes blown wide, full lips parted as he panted. This was her Ben, her secret, her greatest shame and triumph rolled into one. 

Between the muffled curses and heavy breathing they missed the sound of the garage door opening, but there was no mistaking the sound of the deadbolt receding into the door before it opened. 

Rey stilled, fully seated on Ben’s lap as fear paralyzed her for the span of a whole breath. To get off would be to draw attention to themselves, to insinuate that they’d done  _ something _ , and the last thing either of them needed was the smallest shadow of doubt that would, in turn, uncover a whole load of other seemingly innocent luxuries they enjoyed, such as these unsupervised evenings. 

Instead, thinking fast as she heard Han’s heavy boot cross the threshold, she yanked the heavy, enormous blanket on the back of the couch over their conjoined laps, feeling Ben’s cock twitch within her as she moved and tightened around his length. It took all of half a second to unwrap it and curl herself into his arm, trying to slow her breathing back to normal as the blanket draped over them from hip to feet. 

“Forgot the damn book,” Han grumbled as his boots traipsed right past the two of them. Rey looked over just in time to see him giving them a quick look, and she smiled softly in return, before determinedly turning her gaze back to the screen. If she pretended like this was a regular thing, like this happened every day, maybe Han would play along and think nothing else of it. Beneath her, Ben was hardly breathing, his right hand still clenched tight on her hip, his left having dropped from her breast to their lap. From then, Rey didn’t dare pull her gaze from the television, even as Han’s footsteps disappeared down the long hallway towards their room. All she could focus on was tracking them, and how thick and hard Ben was just inside her. If she moved just so--. 

Her hips rocked forward, ears straining to pick up on movement over Loki’s speech in Stuttgart, and beneath her Ben started breathing raggedly again. 

“Are you stupid? Get off,” he hissed, his left hand joining his right, as though he would physically lift her up and off his dick and onto the spot beside her. She stayed his hand with her own, holding them in place. Inside her, his cock twitched, and she buried a whimper in her throat. She rocked her hips out of instinct, and he had to bite his bottom lip to keep from groaning. 

“If I do it’ll look more suspicious,” she hissed, sneaking a glance back at him. His pupils were still blown to high hell, and his ears were bright red--but everything else seemed normal. 

“And you rocking on my lap won’t? Fuck, you’re making me harder every time you do.” His jaw was clenched, and she wanted to lick the curve that looked cut from marble. 

“Just don’t draw attention to what we’re doing and we’ll be fine,” she promised, words a hiss as she felt him buck up against her. Han was on the move again, but his steps were more concentrated on a squeaky patch near the bedrooms, the one that Rey knew to avoid whenever she snuck into Ben’s room. They had a good couple seconds even if he did start to head back towards them, so she slid her hand under the blanket, took his right, and eased it between her legs. He gasped to feel how wet she was, as though he couldn’t feel her arousal leaking out around his cock. 

“I’m so fucking turned on right now, you have no idea,” she hissed in his ear. “Want you to play with my clit. Slowly.”

“You’re crazy.” 

“You love it.” 

She barely hid a squeal as he squeezed the sensitive bud between his thumb and pointer finger, rolling it slowly between his two digits as he bucked up against her, thick cock pulsing deep within her. It was insane, torturous, and so fucking taboo it should’ve cured their need to scratch this particular itch within a second. But it didn’t. 

And if the pair of them being this close to being caught didn’t make Rey pause and reconsider her life choices, she wasn’t so sure anything would. 

When Han’s footsteps drew closer she stopped moving so much, resorting instead to slow, agonizing shifts every so often, or else squeezing her cunt in response to Ben teasing her clit, milking him until he hissed through his teeth. The audio coming from the television ate the sound and Han was none the wiser as he disappeared with a final: “Have fun you two!” 

Neither of them dared move more than what they had before, but the pressure on Rey’s clit was growing near punishing and she felt her eyes well up with a need for release that she wasn’t so sure she’d be getting if Han forgot anything else. 

Only when the garage door closed did they burst into movement again. Rey threw the blanket off and moaned so loudly it made her whole body vibrate, struggling to balance her arms on something so that she could fuck herself on Ben’s cock with as much force as she could manage. He was fucking enormous, and though it made the angle awkward sometimes she loved knowing that she could make his hulking frame tremble, that she could make this behemoth of a man shudder underneath her. He always felt so damn good, so perfect that it stole her breath and sight with the force of her orgasm, Ben easing her through it with grunted praises. 

“Oh fuck. Oh Rey, you’re so fucking hot. Thought we were gonna get caught, but that was--holy fuck baby.” He reached to pull her hair, and she whimpered. “Just wait till I graduate and move out. Gonna fuck you on every surface of my apartment. Oh--ohhh shit.” 

His thrusts grew in speed, but the angle was all wrong, Ben already starting to give himself over to his orgasm. Pulling herself forward to balance on her knees, her feet barely skimmed the ground as she leveraged herself up and down on his length, bent just until she got the perfect angle. 

He shoved up her skirt to watch her ass move, digging his palms onto her shoulders to force her down harder on every other thrust. The mild pain of his fingers pressed so hard against her skin had her seeing stars. This was what she did to him, this was what she was capable of, and as he shouted and came with a snarled rendition of her name on his tongue, she found herself slipping over the edge again as well, whole body burning with the heat of what they’d done. What they’d gotten away with right under her Uncle’s nose. 

She didn’t want to get off of him, even as he began to soften within her, and instead managed to swivel herself around with some help. She kissed him like she wanted to devour him, fingers buried in his hair, his come leaking out of her with every twitch of her hips. She’d never been so grateful for birth control as she was right then, without any additional wrappers or come-soaked sleeves to hide. All it would take was a little cleaning, and a prayer that no one ever combed Ben’s room or the couch with a blacklight. 

“Why do I get the feeling family get togethers are going to be a more interesting affair now that we know we can get away with this?” Ben asked, voice thick, as Rey’s eyes lit up with the prospect of sneaking off behind a tree with him and passing it off as ‘reading time’ with a blanket over their laps, and his cock deep within her. 

He groaned. “I just gave you an idea, didn’t I?”

“The best.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACCIDENTAL SECOND CHAPTER WHOOPS.   
> Thanks so much for reading--just as before, same warnings on the tin, though this one includes somnophilia. Thanks for all of your comments and for your support! I absolutely love it and it brings a smile to my face every time.

Half past two and everyone was guaranteed to be asleep, this Rey knew. Two steps out past her door, then a quick step to the left, three forward, one to the right, and another to the right until she found his door. He’d left it unlocked for her, and she eased past it, closing it with a soft ‘click’ that felt as if it reverberated through the whole house. Never mind that his parents slept upstairs, or that she’d not heard anything for the past hour while she waited in bed, replaying the day over and over again. She hadn’t felt this turned on by a simple memory since the first time they’d fucked and she’d been sore for a week. The memory in itself had been worth it; the countless times they’d banged after that even more so. 

To her complete surprise Ben was already asleep when she stepped inside, and Rey stopped herself just before waking him up wtih a soft shake. With the moonlight pouring in from his open window she could see that he was already hard beneath the blankets, his cock tenting the sheets enough to make her stifle a small giggle, before she turned his covers down. Aside from not wearing a shirt, he’d decided against pants and boxers, too, leaving his cock standing straight up in the air, the tip an angry, needy red that had her mouth watering. 

She’d ridden that cock right in front of her Uncle earlier that day, had Ben play with her clit as Han had stepped through the house. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t want that to happen again, though perhaps . . . not so quickly. Slowly, she eased herself up and onto his bed, careful not to redistribute the weight too much in doing so. She pulled her shirt up and over her head, letting it fall to the ground so that she was naked atop him, and with ease slid down onto his dick. 

He didn’t so much as gasp or wake up, simply groaning and shifting his hips to prevent her right leg from pinching his left. She whimpered and stiffened, amazed at the sheer girth of him that never seemed to leave her wanting, or with much room for anything else. He was made for her, especially for her, and she for him. They’d never find anyone else that fit to them as perfectly as the other. 

She never wanted to. 

Slowly, careful not to create too much of a stir, she bounced herself on his cock, whimpering and cupping her breasts so that she could play with her hardened nipples. She loved when he put his mouth on them, sucking the whole breast past his lips, practically, laving attention the buds with his tongue. He was so damn talented at it he really could’ve gone into porn, let alone in tandem with his ridiculously cut body. 

She could always propose the idea to him when he had his own apartment. They could buy a camcorder, or set up one of their phones--. 

She moaned, perhaps louder than she ought to have, and the noise startled Ben awake beneath her. He very nearly shouted, and Rey leaned in to press her hand to his mouth. “Hey--sorry. It’s me.” Beneath her other hand on his chest she could feel his heart moving too quickly as he worked to reconcile his mind with what was happening. Experimentally, he bucked up into her, and she whimpered, head bowing and hand releasing his mouth. 

“Fucking scared the shit out of me,” he groaned, leaning up on his hands so that he could kiss her, pulling her into his powerful, broad arms and holding her there against his chest. She keened, grinding down on his dick, desperate for friction and _more_ , but he didn’t let her move for a good moment or two, allowing himself to calm down instead. “You’re such a minx, you know that? Fucking me while I’m sleeping.” 

“I needed your cock, are you really that surprised?” she asked softly. “Wouldn’t you do the same?” 

He shrugged, and that was about as much warning as she got before he flipped her over, pinning her down to the bed. Her body sang underneath his, her back arching as he leaned down to suck at her breasts, teeth scraping gently against her right nipple as his right hand pulled her legs up and around his shoulders. It deepened his thrust like no other, and Rey had to bite her shoulder to keep from screeching. 

“Needed my cock, did you?” he growled after pulling away from her breast with a pop. “So needy, little cousin. So hungry for my dick you couldn’t wait to wake me up, you just had to take what you wanted?”

“D-don’t I always?” she asked through clenched teeth, seeing lights pop at the back of her vision as his balls smacked against her ass with every powerful thrust of his hips. She wasn’t going to last if he kept this up, and something about his pace told her that he knew, and he was counting on it. She’d teased him earlier, and while he didn’t seem prepared to return the favor, he sure as shit wasn’t going to let her go without some sort of repercussion. 

Her first orgasm took her entirely by surprise, and she gushed over his cock as he leaned up and put his hands on the backs of her thighs, keeping her folded over as he was given a better angle from which he could fuck her. Without her hands forced above her head, she could bite her fist, maintaining eye contact with him as he grinned and pounded into her. His headboard had long since been removed from his bed for this very reason, though Leia and Han were both told that he simply didn’t like it anymore and had outgrown it. After all, he was 18, why did he need one? 

He’d just found new, more inventive ways to tie Rey up when the mood struck, and they no longer had to worry about the thudding waking up the whole house, freeing Ben to fuck her all the harder. 

By the time her second orgasm hit she wasn’t sure just what it was he was trying to do. Her head spun with pleasure, her mouth gone completely dry as she struggled to blink and stay focused on the behemoth of a man above her. He looked to her a benevolent god, the moon casting his face and body into shadow, darkening his features as he hoisted her up and into his arms, lifting her bodily up and down on his dick. His hips thrust upwards to meet her every down stroke, and her head lolled forward to kiss him sloppily as she felt her body beginning to spin out of control. She didn’t have much of a voice left, blessedly so, and the keen that left her lips was a bedraggled thing that hardly seemed fit to live. 

“Ben--oh, B-Ben.” She was having a hard time finding words, nails digging into his shoulders as his pace refused to relent. Sweat poured down his face, and she leaned in to lick at a bead just beside his ear. “You fill me up so perfectly. Never want anyone--anyone but you. Made me come twice already, oh shit.” He brought his right hand down to rub her clit, the stimulation almost too much as his hips began to lose his rhythm. “Can’t--I can’t. Please.” 

“You can.” There was no arguing with his tone, shivers racing down her spine as it sank into her bones. “And you will. Come for me, baby. Come.” 

She didn’t remember much more than the tightening of her body around his, the way that her heart felt like it might never beat normally again, and how he bit her shoulder and howled against her skin as her cunt milked him for all he was worth, draining his balls until his come seeped from inside of her, dripping out and onto the bed sheets beneath him. Sluggishly, she clung to his shoulders until he laid her out and pulled himself from her. Rey tipped her head to the side, watching curiously as he eased her overly sensitive lower lips apart and watched the come drip out of her, pooling beneath her. Rey whimpered, and Ben bent down to lap at it, swallowing their mixed come as he did. 

“All mine, Rey. And I’m all yours.” 


End file.
